


Teenage Dream

by thecolfs (jaise)



Series: Singing in the Shower [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaise/pseuds/thecolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall and sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

Kurt was brushing his teeth when he heard it.

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on..."_

He spat into the sink and wiped his mouth, listening intently for more. After a series of watery smacks, he got his wish-

 _"You think I'm funny,"_ the voice sang, _"when I tell the punch line wrong... I know you get me, so I let my walls come down- down..."_

Almost in a trance, Kurt moved closer to his shower and sat on the edge of the tub. As a student at an Academy for Dramatic Arts, he'd come across a lot of talent- but never a voice at crystal clear as this man's.

The irony of finding talent in the shower was not lost on him; he'd heard all about Mr. Schuester discovering Finn in the boy's locker room and Rachel finding Brody in the bathroom on campus, but he'd laughed to himself over the idiotic, starry eyed gazes that they'd both sported for weeks.

Now, however...

 _"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy,"_ the man continued belting out, _"you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my Valentine- Valentine..."_

Kurt resisted the urge to lean closer to the far wall, determined to keep a at least as shred of his self respect. But good lord, this man had a voice.

_"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets- just love..."_

He was hypnotized at this point, he was sure of it. He'd never heard such an amazing voice outside of NYADA- and even there it was a stretch.

_"We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever-"_

Kurt opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

 _"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,"_ he sang along with just enough volume to be heard through the wall. The line was followed by the loud bang of a falling bottle and Kurt resisted the urge to giggle. "Keep going," he urged.

_"The way you turn me on-"_

_"I can't sleep-"_

_"Let's run away and don't ever look back-"_

_"Don't ever look back,"_ they harmonized and Kurt grinned so wide that his cheeks ached.

"My name's Blaine," the man told him after a silent moment.

"Kurt," his smile widened and he covered his face with his hands. If this man looked anywhere near as good as he sounded, Kurt was was a goner.

"Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on men in their showers, Kurt?" Blaine teased and the faint sound of the water abruptly shut off.

"Oh, of course," he giggled.

"You have a lovely voice, by the way," Blaine commented. "I'd love to hear more of it some time."

"Likewise," Kurt agreed. "Perhaps without the shower?"

"I'd like that," Blaine told him.

Maybe this whole finding people in the shower thing wasn't as stupid as he'd thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering turning this into a series, would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
